memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Abstammung
B'Elanna Torres findet heraus, dass sie schwanger ist. Voller Furcht, ihr Kind könnte durch die klingonischen Merkmale die gleichen Probleme wie sie selbst bekommen, zieht sie in Betracht, die Gene des Kindes zu verändern. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Icheb und Seven of Nine kümmern sich um B'Elanna Torres B'Elanna Torres geht mit Tom Paris durch einen Gang des Schiffes und ist dabei sehr fröhlich. Paris erkundigt sich daraufhin, was sie zum Frühstück gegessen hat. Im Maschinenraum lobt sie ihre Ingenieure für ihre gute Arbeit. Währenddessen arbeiten Seven of Nine und Icheb auf der zweiten Ebene des Maschinenraums und Icheb meldet, dass die Werte innerhalb der Sternenflottenparameter sind. Jedoch meint Seven, dass er diese Aufgabe besser lösen kann. Torres erscheint auf der zweiten Ebene und fragt Icheb, wer dessen Arbeit dort autorisiert hat. Seven antwortet und meint, dass sie ihm Warpmechanik beibringt. Torres erwidert, dass sie von ihnen informiert hätte werden müssen. Anschließend bricht sie zusammen und muss sich hinsetzen. Icheb scannt sie und ortet ein weiteres Lebenszeichen im Körper von Torres. Er hält es zunächst für einen Parasiten, während Seven einen weiteren Scan macht und anschließend die Krankenstation informiert, dass sie Torres dorthin bringt, weil sie schwanger ist. Akt I: Elternfreuden thumb|leftthumb|Torres und Paris erwarten die erste holografische Simulation ihres Kindes Der Doktor untersucht Torres auf der Krankenstation und stellt fest, dass es dem sieben Wochen alten Fötus gut geht. Paris, der bei der Untersuchung ebenfalls anwesend ist, fragt nach dem Schwächeanfall. Der Doktor erklärt diesen damit, dass der klingonische und menschliche Stoffwechsel nicht immer harmonieren. Solche Schwangerschaften verursachen häufig biochemische Ungleichgewichte bei der Mutter, die unbeständiges Verhalten und veränderte Ernährungsbedürfnisse verursacht. Torres und Paris sind überwältigt von der Erfahrung. Der Doktor erkundigt sich vorsichtig, ob sie versuchten schwanger zu werden. Paris antwortet, dass die Chancen für eine klingonisch-menschliche Empfängnis schlecht stehen, worauf das MHN antwortet, dass sie die Chancen offensichtlich genutzt haben und ihnen gratuliert. Auch informiert er sie, dass eine klingonische Schwangerschaft für gewöhnlich 30 Wochen dauert, aber bei Mischlingskindern auch kürzer sein kann. Paris fragt, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird. Torres möchte dies jedoch noch nicht wissen, um dem Kind nicht vorzeitig ein Etikett umzuhängen. Nachdem sie die Krankenstation verlassen haben, besprechen sie die nächsten Schritte. Paris erwägt nach Holodeckprogrammen zu suchen, um zu lernen, wie man ein Kind großzieht. Torres entgegnet, dass man nicht alles lernen kann. Paris will sich jedoch so gut wie möglich vorbereiten. Seine Frau hält unterdessen den Umbau des Quartiers für wichtiger. Paris erwägt sogleich eine antike Krippe zu replizieren, während Torres der Gedanke kommt, dass sie den Wohnbereich umgestalten müssen. Sie sind beide von dem Gefühl überwältigt und wollen es zunächst noch für sich behalten. Dann macht sich Torres auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Schnell spricht sich die Neuigkeit jedoch auf dem Schiff herum. Als Paris das Kasino betritt, empäfngt ihn Neelix mit einigen Besatzungsmitgliedern und beglückwünscht ihn. Auf Paris' Nachfrage, woher er von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hat, gibt Neelix Icheb als Quelle an. Als der Talaxianer fragt, ob Icheb es nicht weitersagen sollte, meint Paris, dass sie die Schwangerschaft eigentlich „für eine Stunde“ geheim halten wollten. Neelix bietet sich als Pate an und verweist auf seine Erfahrung mit Naomi Wildman. Außerdem hat er bereits eine Namensliste erstellt und will Paris' Meinung dazu hören. Inzwischen wird Torres im Maschinenraum von Chakotay aufgesucht, der sie fragt, ob sie heute schon den Warpkern auf Strahlungslecks untersucht hat. Als sie dies verneint und fragt, weshalb sie dies getan haben sollte, meint er, dass sie heute ein Strahlen verbreitet. Auch Captain Kathryn Janeway erscheint Augenblicke später dort und gratuliert Torres. Auch bietet sie ihr an, ihre Dienstzeit zu verkürzen, was Torres jedoch ablehnt. Dazu bemerkt Chakotay, dass Torres sich noch nie durch etwas aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, noch nicht einmal durch die Cardassianer. Torres meint jedoch, dass sie tagsüber arbeiten, nachts schlafen und irgendwann das Baby zur Welt bringen wird. Gleichwohl meint Janeway, dass Seven gern ihren Dienst übernimmt. Unterdessen wird Paris von Harry Kim beglückwünscht und fragt ihn zunächst, ob er die Neuigkeit im Datenstrom von der Erde gehört hat. Kim antwortet ironisch, dass es eine Transmission von den Borg war und meint, dass er von nun an keine langen Nächte mehr hat und keine Wettrennen mit dem Delta Flyer. Außerdem meint er, dass viele Väter dann weniger Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbringen. Kim erkundigt sich nach dem Gefühl der Vaterschaft. Paris meint, dass es irgendwie noch nicht real ist. Kim antwortet, dass die Schwangerschaft wohl dafür da ist, den neuen Zustand zu realisieren. Anschließend begibt sich Paris in eine Jeffriesröhre und sucht Tuvok auf. Er bietet ihm Hilfe an und Tuvok meint,d ass dies wohl das erste Mal ist, dass er Tuvok seine Hilfe anbietet. Paris antwortet, dass sie sich so lange kennen und dies ändren müssen. Dieser wusste noch nichts von der Schwangerschaft und beglückwünscht ihn. Paris meint zwar, dass er für die Vaterschaft bereit ist, bittet ihn aber um einen Rat. Tuvok meint, dass Nachwuchs immer eine Bereicherung ist, er aber das Unerwartete erwarten soll. Die beiden baldigen Eltern freuen sich über ihr Glück und veranstalten ein romantisches Abendessen, jedoch ist B'Elanna genervt über die vielen gutgemeinten Ratschläge der Crew. Paris berichtet, dass laut Chell die Bolianer glauben, dass die Widerstandsfähigkeit des Kindes erhöht wird, wenn es in der Nähe des Warpkerns geboren wird. Torres meint, dass die Leute ihnen keine Ratschläge geben sollen. Als Paris einwirft, dass sie sich besser nicht mit einer klingonischen Mutter anlegen, regt sich Torres auf, beruhigt sich aber bald wieder und erwähnt, dass der Doktor meinte, sie könne eine gewisse Unbeständigkeit im Verhalten erleben. Paris meint, dass sie die Erwartungen der Paten und der Crew vergessen soll, weil alles ihre Sache ist. Das MHN ruft sie in diesem Moment auf die Krankenstation. Da entdeckt der Doktor jedoch bei einer Simulation des heranwachsenden Kindes eine Deformation der Wirbelsäule. Es stellt sich heraus, dass B'Elanna und ihre Mutter ebenfalls diese genetisch bedingte Krümmung hatten, diese jedoch mittlerweile problemlos bereits vor der Geburt repariert werden kann. Der Doktor schlägt vor, eine genetische Modifikation vorzunehmen und die beiden stimmen zu. Paris fragt ihn daraufhin, ob er auch ein Bild ihres Kindes projizieren kann. Fasziniert von den technischen Möglichkeiten, lassen sich die beiden ihr zukünftiges Kind im Alter von zehn Monaten projizieren. Als B'Elanna sieht, dass ihre Tochter ebenfalls klingonische Stirngeschwülste haben wird, ist sie entsetzt. Paris meint hingegen, dass sie ihrer Mutter gleicht und perfekt ist. B'Elanna erinnert sich an die Probleme, die sie in ihrer Jugend wegen ihrer klingonischen Abstammung hatte. Akt II: Erinnerungen Als sie abends im Bett liegt, starrt Torres an die Wand. Als Paris ins Schlafzimmer kommt und sich zu ihr legt, meit er, dass er sich in sechs Jahren im Delta-Quadranten nicht solche Sorgen machte, wie jetzt, als ihr Kind ein Problem hat. Torres meint, dass es nur ein kleines Problem ist. Allerdings möchte sie jetzt Ruhe, da diese neuen Umstände für sie zu viel sind. In der Nacht träumt Torres von ihrer Kindheit. Bei einem Ausflug mit ihrem Vater, ihrem Onkel und Cousins zeigte sie ihrem Vater stolz eine Angel, bei der sie die Genauigkeit des Zielköders erhöht hat. John Torres schickt sie mit ihren Cousins mit. Allerdings würde Torres lieber mit ihrem Vater und Onkel Carl zum Angeln gehen. John Torres erwidert, dass er dachte, sie würde sich über die Wanderung freuen und dass sie nicht auf zu langsame Väter warten müssen. Torres antwortet, dass ihre Cousins sie nicht mögen. Ihr Vater glaubt dies jedoch nicht. In diesem Augenblick ruft ihr Elizabeth zu, dass sie losgehen wollen. Ihr Vater ermutigt Torres zu gehen und wünscht ihr viel Spaß. Torres will zunächst noch etwas erwidern, lässt es dann aber bleiben. In ihrem Quartier besprechen Torres und Paris beim Frühstück das weitere Vorgehen. Weil Torres es eilig hat, fragt Paris, was sie tut, wenn die Zwei-Uhr-Fütterungen beginnen. Torres antwortet darauf, dass er für diese verantwortlich sein wird. Paris antwortet darauf, dass er es kaum erwarten kann. Torres besteht anschließend darauf, allein zur Untersuchung beim Doktor zu gehen. Auf der Krankenstation berichtet der Doktor B'Elanna Torres, dass er ein pränatales Bereicherungsprogramm entwickelt hat. Torres ist davon nicht überrascht und das MHN berichtet ihr, dass es mit transabdominaler Vokalisation beginnen wird, was bedeutet, dass er durch einen diatonalen Verstärker für das Baby singen wird. Dadurch sollen die mathematischen Fähigkeiten des Kindes verbessert werden. Außerdem überreicht er ihr ein PADD mit einem Zeitplan für Beratungsgespräche zu frühkindlichen Themen, wie Geburtstechniken, Ernährungsoptionen und Bindungsstrategien. Torres will jedoch mit der Untersuchung fortfahren. Der Doktor dämmt das Licht, da dies die Gefäßerweiterung fördert. Torres soll so ruhig wie möglich bleiben. Sie erinnert sich inzwischen an den Ausflug mit ihrem Vater. Als sie zum Essen gerufen wurde, reicht ihr ihre Cousine Elizabeth ein Sandwich und beginnt eine Unterhaltung. Elizabeth meint, dass Torres' Mutter nicht sicher war, ob sie mitkommen könnte. Jedoch lenkt Dean sie mit dem Wunsch nach einem Getränk ab, um Gelegenheit zu erhalten ihr einen Wurm auf ihr Sandwich zu legen. Als sie dieses wieder in die Hand nimmt, schreit sie auf und Dean meint, dass sein Lehrer sagte, dass Klingonen gern Lebendes essen. B'Elanna beginnt daraufhin eine Rauferei, die jedoch von Elizabeth unterbunden wird, die hinzufügt, dass Dean ihr auch immer blöde Streiche spielt. Torres springt jedoch auf und läuft daraufhin allein in den Wald. thumb|Torres simuliert eine genetische Veränderung ihrer Tochter Der Doktor reaktiviert das Licht und weckt Torres. Er berichtet ihr, dass die Wirbelsäule ihrer Tochter nun gerade und alles in Ordnung ist. Dies habe ihre Tochter den Genen ihrer Eltern zu verdanken. Torres begibt sich anschließend auf das Holodeck und greift auf ihre medizinische Datei zu. Sie projiziert das Baby und extrapoliert mithilfe des Computers die Gesichtsmerkmale des Kindes im Alter von zwölf Jahren. Sobald sie sieht, dass das Kind Stirnwülste haben wird, erschrickt sie und lässt den Computer die DNA des Kindes aufzeigen. Sie fasst den Entschluss, ihrem Kind die Peinigungen, die sie selbst aufgrund ihres klingonischen Aussehens erlitten hat, zu ersparen. Sie lässt den Computer diverse klingonische DNA-Sequenzen löschen und jeweils das Aussehen des Kindes darstellen. Bei den ersten Simulationen besitzt das Kind weiterhin Stirnwülste, auch wenn sich die Haarfarbe auf blond ändert. Nachdem sie durch Entfernen der klingonischen DNA ein Kind ohne Stirnwülste simuliert, ist sie zufrieden und lässt den Computer die Simulation abspeichern. Den Zugriff auf dieses Holoprogramm beschränkt sie auf sich selbst. Akt III: Torres strebt eine Operation an Auf der Krankenstation präsentiert sie dem Doktor ihre Berechnungen. Dieser spricht sich dagegen aus, ganze DNA-Sequenzen zu löschen, wie die, die überflüssige Organe ausbilden. Torres rechtfertigt sich damit, dass diese Organe überflüssig sind. Der Doktor meint, dass die Organe aus gutem Grund vorhanden sind. Die Ingenieurin fragt daraufhin, ob ihre Tochter nur mit einer dritten Lunge überleben könne, was das MHN verneint. Er meint, dass die dritte Lunge von Vorteil sein könne. Er berichtet, dass Genetiker glauben, dass die dritte Lunge wegen der größeren Ausdauer auf dem Schlachtfeld entwickelt wurde. Torres erwidert, dass ihre Tochter keine klingonische Kriegerin werden wird. Das MHN widerspricht und meint, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, was ihre Tochter werden wird. In Leichtathletik wäre größere Lungenkapazität ein Vorteil. Torres meint, dass das Entfernen der DNA nicht willkürlich geschieht sondern präventiv, weil die dritte Lunge krank werden könnte. Der Doktor will jedoch nicht in biologischen Systemen herumpfuschen, die sich über Äonen entwickelt haben. Torres führt nun die Krümmung der Wirbelsäule an, worauf das MHN erwidert, dass einige dieser Gene auch das Verhalten und die Persönlichkeit beeinflussen. Torres meint, dass nichts davon so wichtig ist, wie ihre Gesundheit. Er fragt, was Tom von diesem Vorhaben hält. Torres gesteht ihm darauf ein, dass sie mit diesem noch nicht gesprochen hat und übergibt ihm ein PADD mit statistischen Analysen und Epidemiologie. Der Doktor ist bereit, sich dieses anzusehen. Torres spricht inzwischen mit Paris im Delta Flyer. Dieser ist von Torres' Vorhaben entsetzt und erkennt, dass sie nicht will, dass ihre Tochter, wie eine Klingonin aussieht. Sie meint, dass sie als Kind immer wie ein Monster behandelt wurde. Paris meint, dass es ihrer Tochter nicht so ergehen wird, wie ihr. Torres meint, dass er als Mensch überhaupt nicht verstehen kann, wie es ist als Klingonin unter Menschen zu leben. Sie meint, dass einen das Gefühl beschleicht, nicht dazuzugehören, wenn die meisten anders sind. Paris argumentiert, dass sie Vulkanier, Bolianer, Bajoraner und Talaxianer haben. Torres will die Genumgruppierung als Werkzeug einsetzen, was Paris ablehnt, da ihre Tochter keine Maschine ist. Paris lehnt dies jedoch ab, da es sich um ihre Tochter handelt. thumb|Tom Paris und B'Elanna Torres streiten im Bereitschaftsraum von Captain Janeway Da sie sich nicht einigen können, suchen sie Captain Janeway auf und Torres bittet den Captain dem MHN zu befehlen, die Genumgruppierung bei ihrer Tochter vorzunehmen. Paris nennt dieses Vorhaben absurd. Janeway hält das Vorhaben ethisch fragwürdig, der Doktor hat Bedenken und Paris ist dagegen. Torres argumentiert, dass sie Seven of Nines Implantate entfernen ließ und so verändert hat, was sie ist. Janeway antwortet, dass sie das beste für Seven wollte. Torres antwortet, dass sie dasselbe für ihr Kind tun will. Paris entgegnet, dass der Captain nur half, Sevens ursprüngliche Physiologie wiederherzustellen. Torres meint, dass sie verhindern will, dass ihr Kind von vornherein benachteiligt wird. Paris wirft ein, dass der Doktor meinte, dass sie Stimmungsschwankungen erleben könnte. Dies macht Torres wütend, da sie glaubt, dass Paris ihre Argumente als hormonellen Ausbruch abtut. Janeway unterbricht den Streit und meint, dass ihr größtes Problem ehelicher Natur ist. Sie bietet ihnen ihre Hilfe als Freundin an, verweist als Captain aber auf das Urteil des leitenden medizinischen Offiziers. Torres und Paris sollen den Streit unter sich klären. Nachdem sie den Raum des Captains verlassen haben, versucht Paris zu diskutieren. Torres lehnt jedoch weitere Diskussionen ab und geht vondannen. Bald darauf steht Paris mit einer Tasche vor Kims Tür und bittet um eine Übernachtungsgelegenheit. Während sie eine Couch als Bett vorbereiten, fragt Paris, wie sich ihre ewigen Streitereien auf ihr Kind auswirken werden. Kim meint dazu, dass ihr Kind, das Schiff auf Paris' Schoß steuern und gegen Doktor Chaotica kämpfen wird. Paris meint, dass Torres das Kämpfen vielleicht als zu klingonisch ansieht. Kim erwidert, dass er sich vielleicht bemühen sollte, mehr ihren Standpunkt zu sehen. Sollte dies nicht funktionieren, bietet er ihm erneut seine Couch an. In der Nacht legt sich B'Elanna allein ins Bett und erinnert sich erneut an das Picknick mit ihren Cousins. Als sie am Abend noch nicht zum Lagerfeuer zurückgekehrt war, erwogen John und Carl Torres sie zu suchen. Elizabeth will gerade die Wahrheit über den Grund von B'Elannas Verschwinden erzählen, als diese wieder aus dem Wald auftaucht. Ihr Vater erkundigt sich, wo sie war. B'Elanna meint, dass sie getrennt wurden. Michael erzählt nun die Wahrheit, dass Dean einen Wurm auf B'Elannas Sandwich legte. Dean bezeichnet dies als Scherz und entschuldigt sich bei B'Elanna. Diese meint, dass er es vergessen solle und setzt sich unter einen Baum. John spricht mit seiner Tochter und diese äußert den Wunsch, nicht klingonisch zu sein, da sich alle über sie lustig machen. Sie denkt, dass Dean und alle Kinder in der Schule sie hassen. John berichtet ihr, dass er im Unterricht immer einschlief und "John Schnarcher" genannt wurde. B'Elanna meint, dass dies nicht dasselbe ist und er ihre Situation nicht versteht. Ihr Vater meint, dass sie lernen muss, weniger sensibel zu sein. Als er mit ihr zum Lagerfeuer zurückgehen will, um einer von Onkel Carls "Fischgeschichten" zu lauschen, meint B'Elanna, dass sie lieber lesen möchte. John überlässt es ihr und so setzt sich B'Elanna abseits hin und beginnt zu lesen, während Carl von fliegenden Fischen erzählt. Akt IV: Bedenken Doch B'Elanna erinnert sich auch noch an das weitere Geschehen in dieser Nacht. Nachdem die Kinder eingeschlafen sind, sitzen John und Carl am Feuer. Carl entschuldigt sich für Deans Verhalten gegenüber B'Elanna, aber John meint, dass er nur das getan hat, was Elfjährige tun und B'Elanna überreagiert hat, weil sie zu sensibel ist. Carl meint, dass sie ein tolles Kind ist, aber John widerspricht, weil Carl nur wenig Zeit mit ihr verbracht habe. Torres hört mit an, wie ihr Vater meint, dass B'Elanna wie ihre Mutter streitsüchtig sei und alles im Streit endet. John meint, dass seine Mutter Sorge hatte, dass er mit einer Klingonin fertig werden würde. Nun lebe er mit zwei Klingoninnen zusammen. Diese Erinnerungen verfolgen B'Elanna auch in Tagträumen, sodass sie von Chakotay im Maschinenraum aus einem dieser Träume gerissen wird, als dieser ihr "Chaya", die weibliche Form von Chakotay, als Namen vorschlägt. Sie meint, dass sie ihn auf die Liste hinter Phloxia setzt. Chakotay antwortet, dass es vielleicht besser ist, wenn sie und Paris allein einen Namen aussuchen. Er lädt sie zu einem Kaffee ein, allerdings werden sie im Gang von Paris abgepasst. Chakotay meint, dass er sein PADD vergessen hat und schickt sie ins Kasino voraus. Paris und Torres sprechen sich aus und Tom meint, dass Harry die klobigsten Kissen hat und den Raum zu sehr aufheizt. Torres hat jedoch ihre Meinung nicht geändert. Sie beschließen einen Toast im Quartier zu essen. Sie werden jedoch vom Doktor unterbrochen, der sie über die Interkom auf die Krankenstation zitiert. Dort offenbart ihnen der Doktor, dass die genetischen Veränderungen notwendig sind, weil der Konflikt zwischen klingonischem und menschlichem Stoffwechsel weitaus umfangreicher ist, als er dachte. Torres fragt genauer nach und der Doktor meint, dass es zu einem totalen Stoffwechselversagen kommen kann. Er kann dies jedoch beheben, indem er den größten Teil ihres klingonischen DNA-Materials entfernt. Paris fragt, ob dies zweifelsfrei feststeht. Der Doktor meint, dass seine Analyse gründlich war und er seinen Befund durchsehen darf. Das MHN weist aber auch darauf hin, dass die Operation bald stattfinden muss und hat die Operations für morgen angesetzt. thumb|Seven of Nine und Icheb überprüfen das Programm des Doktors Da Paris die Berechnungen des Doktors nicht vollkommen versteht, sucht er Seven of Nine und Icheb in der Astrometrie auf. Er bedankt sich bei den beiden nochmals für ihre Hilfe bei Torres' Schwächeanfall und informiert sie über die Komplikationen. Er findet die Befunde des Doktors verwirrend und zeigt Icheb das PADD, da er einiges Fachwissen in Genetik hat. Icheb sieht das PADD durch und meint, dass Paris' Verwirrung verständlich ist, weil dem Doktor ein Rechenfehler unterlaufen ist. Paris meint, dass dies unmöglich ist, es sei denn, es gäbe einen Defekt in seinem Programm. Seven führt daher eine Diagnose durch und stellt fest, dass im Programm des Doktors herumgepfuscht wurde. Paris ruft daraufhin B'Elanna, die nicht antwortet. Der Computer lokalisiert sie auf der Krankenstation, wo Torres die Operation vorverlegt hat. Der Doktor ist inzwischen zufrieden, dass sie mit der Operation nicht warten will. Sie meint zum Doktor, dass sie sich alle nach dieser Operation besser fühlen werden. Akt V: Aussprache und Aussöhnung Seven stellt fest, dass jemand die Kommunikation zur Krankenstation blockiert hat. Sie kann das MHN nicht deaktivieren, weshalb Paris Tuvok um Hilfe bittet. thumb|Tom Paris und B'Elanna Torres versöhnen sich Gemeinsam mit einem Sicherheitsteam gehen Paris und Tuvok zur Krankenstation, jedoch ist die Tür verriegelt. Tuvok kann die Tür schließlich manuell öffnen. Jedoch wird der Operationsbereich durch ein Kraftfeld geschützt. Paris informiert den Doktor, dass sein Programm verändert wurde, ehe er gegen ein Kraftfeld läuft. Der Doktor verlangt zu erfahren, was los ist, doch Torres erinnert ihn daran, dass er in erster Linie ihr und ihrem Baby verpflichtet sei. Tuvok kann das Kraftfeld nicht deaktivieren, weshalb er die Brücke ruft und die Energie für dieses Kraftfeld unterbrechen lässt. Kim überbrückt dazu einige EPS-Relais. Paris informiert den Doktor, dass sein Programm manipuliert wurde, woraufhin er die Operation absagt. Nachdem das Kraftfeld deaktiviert wird, baut Paris die Geräte ab und der Doktor deaktiviert sich, bis die Manipulation an seinem Programm behoben wird. Paris bittet inzwischen Tuvok, ihn mit seiner Frau allein zu lassen, was dieser auch tut. Tom stellt B'Elanna zur Rede, und sie erzählt ihm von ihren Erfahrungen während des Campingaufenthalts. Sie meint, dass sie das Programm des Doktors verbessert hat, dass er versteht worum es geht. Paris will jetzt über alles reden. Sie brüllt ihn an, dass er nicht so mit ihr reden solle, da er nicht ihr Vater sei. Dann beginnt sie zu erzählen. Torres war wütend über das, was er über ihre Mutter sagte. Sie erzählt Tom, wie sie ihren Vater vergötterte, doch irgendwann entwickelten sie sich auseinander. Dann organisierte er den Campingausflug mit ihren Cousins, aber alles wurde schlimmer. Sie berichtet, dass sie nirgendwohin laufen konnte. Paris meint, dass sie im Grunde wollte, dass er sie aufhält. Sie berichtet, wie sie ihm erzählte, dass er und Carl reden hörte. Ihr Vater meinte, dass sie keine Privatgespräche belauschen sollte. Sie erwiderte, dass er so nicht über Miral reden solle. Sie gingen dann an den Rand der Lichtung und B'Elanna setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm. John versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass sie Probleme haben. B'Elanna meinte, dass er wie alle Anderen keine Klingonen mag. Paris hält ihre Reaktion für verständlich, doch Torres wirft sich ihre eigene Reaktion vor. Sie erzählt, dass sie ihn damals anschrie, er solle doch verschwinden, wenn er nicht mit Klingonen klar käme. Dies tat er dann zwölf Tage später auch und kam nie wieder zurück. Paris meint, dass Torres daran nicht schuld war. Er war offensichtlich vollkommen unzufrieden in seiner Ehe. Paris meint, dass es furchtbar für sie war, damit zu leben und erkennt, dass sie Sorgen hat, dass er sie verlassen würde. Torres erinnert ihn, dass es hart ist mit einer Klingonin zu leben und es bald zwei sein werden. Paris erklärt ihr, dass er nicht ihr Vater ist und sie nicht ihre Mutter. Er glaubt daran, dass ihre Tochter perfekt sein wird, so wie sie ist und sie fallen sich in die Arme. thumb|Der Doktor und B'Elanna Torres freuen sich über das Baby Am nächsten Tag entschuldigt sich B'Elanna Torres beim Doktor. Als sie die Krankenstation aufsucht, erkundigt sich der Arzt, ob es ihr gut gehe, was sie bejaht. Torres will sich nur für die Verletzung seines Programms entschuldigen. Das MHN akzeptiert die Entschuldigung, aufgrund ihrer Biochemie. Torres erwidert, dass sie genau wusste, was sie tat. In diesem Augenblick spürt Torres etwas in ihrem Bauch und der Doktor scannt sie. Das Baby tritt sie bereits. Der Doktor fühlt Torres Bauch und bezeichnet es als munteres kleines Ding. Torres bittet ihn, Pate für ihr Kind zu werden, weil Neelix schon Naomi hat und Chakotay noch weniger über Kindererziehung weiß, als Harry. Der Doktor ist begeistert und nimmt die Rolle an. Torres bittet ihn anschließend noch einmal die holografische Projektion ihrer Tochter sehen zu dürfen. Dieser aktiviert sie sogleich und Torres ist von ihrer Tochter zu Tränen gerührt. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen B'Elanna Torres' Analogie, dass Captain Kathryn Janeway die Implantate von Seven of Nine entfernen ließ, bezieht sich auf die Ereignisse in den Episoden und . Der Handlungsstrang wird in fortgesetzt. Das PADD mit der Flotter-Geschichte, dass B'Elanna Torres am Lagerfeuer liest, wurde bei der It's a Wrap! sale and auction auf Ebay versteigert.http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/item.pl?i=1345 Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Quellenangaben en:Lineage (episode) es:Lineage fr:Lineage (épisode) it:Discendenza (episodio) nl:Lineage Kategorie:Episode (VOY)